Lucien's Lament I and II
by Aldebaran11
Summary: This is my take on on acotar and acomaf from Lucien's point of view. Sarah J. Maas created the characters, and name and places. I wrote this for my own pleasure but some friends thought it good enough to share. So here it is in rhyme.


This is inspired by Sarah J. Maas story "A Court of Thorns and Roses". The characters are hers and the namnes on them and places.

This is my own take on on the story from Lucien's point of view. Based on acotar and acomaf.

For many years I didn't knew who I was  
and just clenched my jaws  
just a seventh and not needed son  
to evil High Lord Beron.  
I made friends, studied and trained  
and my relation with the family got strained.  
I found my first love  
but what happened Mother above.  
My father said the love was stained  
and I had to watch her be chained.  
Even if I was skilled  
I saw how she was killed.  
So I left and my father was cursed  
and as I ran my brothers was dispersed  
to finish the killing job.  
They truly are a hateful mob.  
So of to Tamlin and Spring  
Hopefully that will be a better thing.

I know that Spring was different from Autumn  
and Tamlin wasn't quite as I thought him.  
He had quite the temper and was a bit aloof.  
Sometimes he would trash the whole house except the roof.  
He could easily use his claws  
if someone broke his laws.  
But he took me in and named me emissary  
for he had troubles to be polite to another faerie.  
So the centuries passed  
and then came the blast.  
To Prythain this evil lady came  
and Amarantha was her name.  
She was a female of fame  
but for her we were game.  
Under that mountain at a ball  
she trapped us all.  
She wanted Tamlin as her lover  
but he wouldn't have her.  
She ripped out my eye with her nail  
it really is an awful tale.  
She put on Tamlin a curse  
how will come in the next verse.

She said she would threw a masked ball  
to apologize for all.  
So I put a fox mask on my face  
and to see her again I had to myself brace.  
But it was all a trap  
and Tamlin's refusal made her snap.  
The masks to our faces were glued  
and we were all screwed.  
To break that curse she gave Tamlin 50 years  
after that he would be hers.  
He would have to let his men depart  
to be killed by a human girl with a hateful heart.  
As wolves they went to in blend  
and I lost my best friend.  
As the years went by  
It was the last guy  
who a girl finally killed but that was not all.  
So Tamlin went of over the Wall  
to fetch that hateful girl who was a killer.  
With just a few months left it was a thriller.  
So Tamlin returned with a starved girl in menswear  
so angry and dour and her name was Feyre.

Tamlin had to make her love him  
and with her hate that would be grim.  
Feyre hated and feared faeries.  
This tale could fill libraries.  
To break that curse was there only one way  
but of hope there was now a small ray.  
So Feyre washed and ate  
and so slowly lost some of her hate.  
Under the grime she was quite pretty  
smart and really rather witty.  
She came to the stable for a ride  
and rode with me by my side.  
She wanted advice and came to my room  
I gave it and promised not lo leave her to doom.  
She caught the Suriel and the nagas came.  
I hesitated and that gives me shame.  
She took aim and freed the Suriel  
so it should't become a meal.  
It all became a bloody blur  
Tamlin killed the nagas and saved her.  
The day after under a ride she me forgave  
that made me feel like a knave.  
My exscuse was lame  
but after that nothing was the same.

Slowly she became my friend  
and I had with Tamlin to fend.  
He pulled rank  
to really make me sank.  
Back of from her side  
remember she is my future bride  
You have to make room  
for her to spend time with her future groom.  
After that talk I played her a prank  
I gave her berries that made her lank.  
Tamlin was falling fast in love  
she was now beautiful as a dove.  
It was the yearly Fire Night  
Calanmai is a special rite.  
Tamlin gave Feyre orders  
Tonight there is no borders.  
Stay in the house and lock your door  
stay in your bed and don't touch the floor.  
But Feyre wasn't cowed  
For I saw her in the crowd.  
What a fearful plight  
Tamlin would give her a fright.  
I took her back to the house  
and explained what her furture spouse  
had to do in the cave and about the stag.  
That really made her gag.  
At breakfast I tried to snooze  
but Feyre showed of the bruise.  
Tamlin admited he bit her with a drawl.  
And then there was an orally brawl.  
I pretended my laugh was a cough  
but Tamlin's laughter made Feyre storm off.

She painted us with pig noses.  
Tamlin apologized with some roses.  
With he really has a lot of in his garden.  
Feryre accepted his pardon.  
He wooed her in the garden ablooms.  
Showed of his Court and heirlooms.  
He was very much in love and ardent  
but she was still a bit guardant.  
Then there came the summer solstice with revelery.  
Tamlin could dance and play her a melody.  
At Calanmai he had to be brutal and bestial.  
In summer with music and wine it could be celestical.  
It was merry and all were fine  
until Feyre tried the faerie wine.  
She giggled and stumbled  
and said that I was dull and grumbled.  
She twirled the skirts on her dress  
and the sun gilded a goldbrown tress.  
But suddenly there was Tam  
I left her with with him and went of for some ham.  
They danced and stayed out the whole night.  
They even kissed and maybe everything would be right.  
But one morning Feyre found a head  
from someone who was really dead.  
Of course it was the Night Court  
who would do anything of that sort.  
And the next day we got an unwanted guest.  
The head was marked with his crest.  
Tamlin tried to hide Feyre in wain  
but Rhys found her and went into her brain.  
He mocked us and left.  
This really opened a rift.  
The very next day Tamlin sent her away.  
I pleaded and prayed with him to let her stay.  
Feyre was sent home and it was the end.  
Now it was time to destiny bend.

I really missed Feyre and with Tamlin in that mood  
no one of us would touch the food.  
We know these were our last days  
then we would have to enter that underground maze.  
In came the Attor, Rhys and guards.  
Resistment was useless for they held the cards.  
They trashed the house and took us all  
under the mountain and I felt small.  
Soon I would se Amarantha and every hated brother.  
With luck maybe I could see my mother.  
The Queen crowed and mocked  
and the evil of her court really shocked.  
The Queen put Tamlin beside her throne.  
Always playing with that fingerbone.  
She didn't let me remove my mask  
and I didn't dare to ask.  
Beeing immortal is a grace  
but not if you are struck in a bad place.  
But one day after sereval weeks  
the Attor dragged in a girl with tears on her cheeks.  
Feyre had come to save us and her love.  
She made that bargain and mother above.  
They beat her and I watched it all with dread.  
Amarantha really wanted her dead.  
I came to her cell to help her to heal  
and she looked at me with steel.  
The next day the guard dragged her before the Queen  
who Feyre's name wished to glean.  
The Attor made me kneel  
and they called Rhysand to make me heel.  
I felt him enter my brain  
and then there was the pain.  
I felt for my locked magic flame  
But then Feyre gave up her name.  
Rhys and the Attor let me go  
but Amarantha wasn't finished oh no.  
She gave Feyre a riddle  
and sent her back to the cell to thumbs twiddle.

Feyre had three impossible tasks  
anyone of them could be her last.  
They sent her to kill the middengard wyrm.  
A really nasty overgrown germ.  
They made bets how long she would live  
fifteen minutes, ten or five?  
I heard her yelp  
and gave her a little help.  
But with bones, mud and her huntress skill  
she really managed the kill.  
There was cheers and maybe some felt a little hope.  
Feyre ran against the slope  
and and threw at Amarantha a broken bone  
it fell and spilled mud at the gown of that crone.  
Back with Feyre to her cell  
but for me it didn't end well.  
I was seized and my clothes ripped  
and she had me really whipped.  
I was really hurt and had to stay in bed for days.  
When I was up Feyre had followed more of our ways.  
She made a bargain with Rhysand  
to live a week each month in his land.  
He forced her into indecent clothes  
tattooed her and made her drink bose.  
He made her dance and sit in his lap  
he really was a nasty chap.  
So passed every evening and noon  
while we waited for the next full moon.

I visited Feyre in her freezing cold cell  
to be sure she was well.  
That slip of a dress didn't cover much  
they'd painted her whole body with a brush.  
I asked her if she was mad  
to make a bargain with someone that bad.  
Feyre told me she knew what Ryhsand is  
but she was dying so there was no choise in this.  
At least she had left some spirit  
for she made a joke with merit  
about my brothers wish to inherit.  
At least I could give her a warm cloak  
before I silently closed the heavy door of oak.  
And then the full moon came  
and with it the second time.  
In my bed I was rudeley awoke  
by that damned Attor bloke.  
He said through a teethy mouth close to my face  
you will watch it from a special place.  
I was dragged into a dark and cold cave  
I wondered if this was to be my grave.  
The Attor chained me to the stone floor  
like a slave and left through the door.  
Staring up at the roof covered with spikes  
they looked sharpe as pikes.  
Suddenly I saw Feyre behind a gate grid  
with three stone handles to slid.  
Amarantha said with evil glee  
choose the right one to make him free.  
And one try only or it wouldn't be sport.  
Now go on and entertain my court.  
The roof slowly sank and the spikes started to heat.  
It was already warm enough to sweat.  
Feyre stood there looking lonely  
and watched the handles pronely.  
She hesitated and squinted and I pleaded  
please just pick one and the roof speaded.  
On my brow the sweat pearls beaded  
but Feyre did what was needed.  
She pulled the last handle in the row  
and the roof stopped coming low.  
I was unchained and kissed the ground.  
Feyre solved the second task and more hope was found.  
The Queen wasn't happy  
for the whole week she was snappy.

Under the Mountain life was dangerous and dull.  
Again a long wait for the moon to be full.  
The Attor caught a Summer Court male on the run  
and Amarantha could finally have some fun.  
She summoned Rhysand of course  
to break in to his brain by force.  
She ordered Rhys to shatter his mind  
but for some reason he was kind  
and gave the male a merciful death.  
Summer High Lord let out a grateful breath.  
Amaranta was displeased but Rhys left  
she found someone else to punish for theft.  
Tamlin was always by her side  
he never spoke or looked at his former bride.  
He only spoke once under all the time  
to beg the Queen not kill me for my "crime".  
I avoided every hated brother  
to talk to them I won't bother.  
I saw how they watched during the trial  
and hoped that I would die there is no denial.  
And as for him my awful father  
that is something I would not rather.  
I saw my mother looking at me with eyes wide  
but Beron wouldn't let her leave his side.  
I loved my mother and didn't want her hurt  
best to not Beron or the bitch alert.  
Rhys kept Feyre drugged and close  
after the kill he gave her a double dose.  
But one night I did see Rhys alone  
And the Queen let Tamlin be on his own.  
He went away for some hour  
but quickly came back looking dour.  
Amarantha gathered him up  
patting his arm like he was a pup.  
She led him and the court to a room  
and there was Feyre tangled up with whom?  
The Queen made a flourish and Tamlin's eyes went wide  
when Rhysand let his tounge into Feyre's mouth slide.  
Rhys held Feyre's arms to a wall  
and kissed her in front of us all.  
The bitch laughed at the whole thing  
and said something nasty about humans to her ring.  
Rhys sent Feyre of to her cell  
but Amatantha called him with herself as well.  
In her eyes there was some suspicious glint  
but the High Lord of Night didn't flinch.  
And my own High Lord stood entirely alone  
his eyes like flint and his body like stone.  
He suddenly matched his heart  
and I wisely stood apart.

So then came Feyre's last trial  
and it was sure to be vile.  
Amarantha surely planned to Feyre guile  
had done her best to her rival defile.  
Feyre arrived dressed in stinking rags  
and the bitch glanced at some bags.  
The crowd was silent with no jeers  
they were all eyes and ears.  
They looked at Feyre with respect  
and the ones in masks saw her with affect.  
Tamlin sat beside Amarantha on that throne  
when she fiddled with Jurian's bone.  
Ferye showed her backbone and held her head high  
she was brave and loving oh aye.  
Feyre looked at Tamlin and said I love you Tamlin.  
He only stared down his chin  
didn't do anything of the same.  
At least he could have said her name!  
The bitch chuckled and said this task you will find a treat.  
I know you hunted and killed for meat.  
But to kill something you really hate  
and not only to fill your plate.  
The guards picked up the bags and left  
and others prepared the rest.  
Three persons with covered heads were fetched  
and they seemed slightly tetched.  
To Feyre a pillow was stretched  
with three daggers made of white ash  
and suddenly I understod in a flash.  
Feyre took a blade with trembling fingers  
and the first sack went of and evil laughter lingers.  
Feyre looked at a trembling male  
who answered with a plea and a wail.  
With shaky hands but a quick dart  
she plunged the dagger into his heart.  
Well done and I hope you have fun  
just two more and you have won  
Amarantha said sitting on her bum.  
Tamlin just sat there numb.  
The second bag of and this was worse  
a girl with goldbrown hair and someone made a curse.  
Feyre stod there with a dagger new  
but she really didn't like to slew.  
But the girl was calm  
and made a prayer like a balm.  
Feyre gathered herself and struck  
and suddenly there was more bad luck.  
The Attor sat beside Amarantha like a fitting consort  
for her and the damned Hybern court.  
And Tamlin was on his knees infront of his love  
when the last sack was taken of.

Of course that witch should do a nasty trick.  
Just fly away on your broomstick  
your evil old chick  
I thought as my metal eye gave a click.  
Feyre stood still like a statue  
and I knew she looked for a clue.  
Jeers from the Queen and her crew.  
But suddenly Feyre a thought brew  
as she understod Amarantha's plan and knew.  
Feyre took up the last dagger  
and certainly didn't lagger  
and aimed for Tamlins chest  
plunged it in to the heart in his breast.  
I love you she said and tried to end her quest.  
Tamlin cried out with pain  
but there was no blood on the grain.  
She had found out about the heart of stone.  
We all looked towards the bitch on that throne.  
Feyre had won and now was the time to be free  
by the Queens own decree  
for rules set by these horrible trials.  
But of course there would be betrayals.  
The crowd cried out to let the couple go  
but the bitch said I never said when so no.  
Then she started to torture the victor  
and soon Feyre's life was like a flicker.  
Tam kneeled och the floor and begged  
but Rhysand picked up something egded.  
It was a dagger Feyre dropped.  
Tamlin said stop and please but didn't help  
and soon we would hear a death yelp.  
Rhys tried to kill the bitch with the knife of ash  
her magic struck back but he was brash  
and really tried again and again  
to spare Feyre from pain.  
I thougt we would be struck in the Middle  
when Feyre suddenly solved that riddle.  
For that answer there was fredom by guarantee  
from herself that banshee.  
Suddenly Tamlin was free and his magic his own.  
A beast raced across the room and Amarantha made a moan.  
Soon she was dead by his magic, theet and claws  
and that with good cause.  
I took of my mask and shead some tear  
but sobbing from Tamlin was soon all I could hear.

Feyre was dead and and Tam held her body with his arm.  
Brave human Feyre saved us all but came to harm.  
Many faeries sadly watched  
and Rhys rose blood splotched.  
Suddenly the High Lords arrived  
and Feyre as Fae was revived.  
Even my evil father could be grateful  
even when he is so hateful.  
Even Rhysand gave his part  
so apperently he have some sort of heart.  
Amarantha was burned  
and the right world returned.  
I wouldn't mind to kill the Attor  
but it fled and there were other matters.  
Greetings, meetings and plans for the future.  
Feyre looked tired so Tamlin took her of for some nuture.  
At last we went home to Spring  
and I could hear the willow sing.  
There was some shadow in Feyre's eyes  
It is sad when someone dies.  
But now she is with Ham  
and soon he will call the banns!  
After all the awful cells  
let's ring the wedding bells!

Lucien's lament II

After coming back to Spring  
I learned many a thing.  
All of us were changed  
and some almost mentally deranged.  
Amarantha left us all with scars  
not only pchycihal but we had back what is ours.  
We all had horrible nightmares and not sweet dreams  
and many were awoken by others screams.  
There was many things to be arranged  
and Tamlin to came home changed.  
He had lost Feyre but got her back  
and now he behaved somewhat like a jack.  
With her security he was extreme  
and we all had to follow his deem.  
He would't let her be free to roam  
and kept her close to home.  
And it was that matter of the tattoo  
that marred her skin in swirls of darkest blue.  
That bargain still bound Feyre to Rhys  
not a small thing to dismiss.  
At least he stayed away  
and we slowly rebuilt day for day.  
Tamlin invited Ianthe a High Priestess  
she schemed and tried to learn our secrets.  
I watched with some small dread  
how she tried to lure males to her bed.  
Tamlin only listened to her lies  
and thought her wise.  
She had a odious way with ceremony  
and gave Feyre stupid advise that dripped of honey.  
Feyre wanted out to help the people  
so I took her to met some villagepeople.  
They called her Cursebreaker and did ogle  
but they didn't want to be social.  
Feyre was sad and and a bit upset  
when I told her I took her so she would get  
that the people wanted to forget  
the last 50 years  
with all the fears.

Tamlin and Ianthe dressed Feyre in gowns  
and she wasn't allowed to be alone in the grounds.  
Tamlim and Ianthe turned her into a pet  
and Tamlin saw many an invisible threat.  
Feyre started to fret and the less she ate.  
She asked me to mediate  
with Tamlin to let her train  
with weapons but that was in wain.  
Feyre became rather thin  
and the tan faded from her skin.  
It was now time for her wedding  
she almost looked like it was her beheading.  
Ianthe had planned it all  
from the gown to the ball.  
There was many from the Court invited  
to se our savior and High Lord be united  
and finally happily wedded.  
On the ground was white flower petals with reds embedded  
Feyre's walk started to slow  
then she stopped and didn't approach her intended beau.  
Feyre looked at me  
and suddenly I knew she wanted to flee.  
Instead she started to back.  
Suddenly we all heard a loud crack  
and there was darkness and Rhysand.  
Tamlin tried to get him of our land  
but Rhys merly lifted his hand.  
He was here to call in his bargain  
with the bride we was told in his usual jarong.  
Ianthe fled and the guests vanished  
Feryre looked frightened and anguished.  
Tamlin first threatened and then pleaded  
but Rhysand didn't conceded.  
Rhys and Feyre winnowed away  
and that left me to hold Tam at bay.  
The wedding decorations were soon shredded  
by his claws and we all him dreaded.  
In anger he trashed his manor and leaded  
windows were smashed . He made a lot of damage.  
When I tried to calm him I ended up in bandage.

Rhys took Feyre away for a week.  
He really could be a freak.  
Tamlin was angry and afraid  
so we needed some aid.  
I went away to the Day Court  
to find a way to the bargain abort.  
There are many wise faeries  
and Helion has waste libraries.  
The Day Court is neighbor to Night.  
I hoped Feyre was alright.  
In Day's libraries I didn't found anything useful  
and could only hope the scholars were truthful.  
When I returned home it was time for schemes.  
Ianthe and Tamlin was like a team.  
Ianthe talked about a friend  
across the sea that maybe some aid could lend.  
Tamlin counted the days and suddenly Feyre was back.  
Of hurts and wounds there were a lack.  
She looked fed and was clad in Night Court fashion.  
Tamlin embraced her with a passion.  
He made sure she wasn't violated  
and then started to have her interrogated.  
He asked about places and names  
and tried to learn Rhysand's games.  
Feyre had wanted to go upstairs  
to the room that was theirs.  
Rhys had kept her from learning much  
which could have been of advantage to us.  
When Feyre mentioned that she had magic power  
the knowledge of that made Tam glower.  
Then I understood that he hadn't meant for her to know.  
Untrained magic can be dangerous when it starts to show.  
Feyre then told us about the Hybern king  
and the war he was sure to bring.  
He hated every human  
and was to give them ruin.  
Then Tamlin actually lied  
and had Feyre chided.  
There would be no war  
of that matter we sure were.  
Leave such matters for the men  
and stay safe in our cozy den.  
There was much Feyre wasn't told  
She was to be kept in the fold.  
I can't say that I approved  
and things really didn't improved.

Tamlin went to Ianthe for advise  
her position really was on the rise.  
What I said didn't matter  
and Ianthe tried to flatter  
me into her bed with thouches and talks.  
She made me felt like a hunted fox.  
Feyre was hardly allowed out of the house  
that made her rather morose.  
Sentries stalked her in the garden  
and I saw her face harden.  
Ianthe did everything she could  
to put Feyre into a fitting mould.  
Dresses, jewels and what about learning embroidery?  
Feyre's life became misery  
and it didn't help to learn stitchery.  
Tamlin and I went of for meetings  
and there where a lot of briefings.  
Ferye wasn't part of any hearing  
and her time with Tamlin was fleeting.  
She sat in the library and read  
and seldom lifted her head.  
She asked Tamlin to be allowed out  
the mere question made him shout.  
She asked me to intervene  
to let her train but his refusual was keen.  
His reaction was like a teen.  
She ate less every day  
and sometime did in her bed stay.  
An then Rhyshand returned  
when he saw Feyre his eyes burned.  
Tamlin made a vocal protest  
but Rhys collected Feyre and left.  
Again Tamlin wrecked his home  
and later he talked with Ianthe alone.  
After a week Feyre was sent back unharmed  
but Tamlin was not disarmed.  
More guards and sentried outside her door.  
Rhys shouldn't take her Tamlin swore.

It was time for the Thite  
and that is not some kind of rite.  
Tamlin's subjects had to pay their taxes.  
If they didn't he would grind his axes.  
Faeries, fauns and wraiths arrived  
but the waterwraiths lake was of fish deprived.  
Feyre wanted to give them help and food  
but the High Lord was not in the mood.  
Waterwraiths were bad and glutton  
they don't deserve even rotten mutton.  
Thite was an old Spring tradition  
not quite to my liking is my admission.  
Tamlin sat on his throne and on his the head was a crown.  
Feyre suddenly rose and left with a frown.  
He sent some guards after her  
and Feyre didn't stop to with Ianthe confer.  
Feyre was of after the wraith  
and gave her jewels with good faith.  
The wraith was grateful and bowed.  
Tamlin got angry but Feyre wasn't cowed.  
She told him about her sisters  
and how she had worked her hands to blisters  
to get them any food.  
That made Tamlin brood.  
That argument made Feyre leave  
and angry Tamlin did a fork cleave.  
Later Tamlin tried to make Feyre an apology.  
And it ended with a wrecked study  
when she told him that she felt smothered.  
Luckily she herself with hard air covered.  
Tamlin tried to get Feyre some more freedom.  
But of course Ianthe came up with a reason  
why Feyre should always be watched and guarded.  
Feyre could be stoolen for breeding if the guards was discarded.  
And Feyre didn't need to train  
for Tamlin would kill anyone who her tried to slain.  
Feyre was quiter for every day  
when she last spoke to me I couldn't say.  
But one day Tamlin and I was of for a mission  
no one told Feyre but she came with a petition.  
Please let me come with you and be an addition.  
Feyre said she would come anyway and didn't need his permision.  
Tamlin just left and shielded the whole house.  
Feyre was locked in there until he choose  
to lift the shield.  
She really was insealed.  
Feyre tried lo leave but was trapped  
she openend a window and panicked at the air tapped.  
I explained about the shield and told her to be patient.  
Tamlin was perhaps a bit to much in his infatuation.

Tamlin and I went to the western border.  
I looked at him with reproach and got the order.  
Don't give me that look and don't say a word.  
Remember who is your High Lord!  
Suddenly a messenger came in a hurry  
His mount was foamy and it all became a flurry.  
His news was dire indeed and Feyre was gone.  
And of traces and clues there were none.  
Tamlin showed rage aplenty  
and almost killed his sentry.  
I galloped back towards our home  
and my horse was wet with foam.  
The guards and Alis were quite shaken  
she really had been taken  
by none other than the Morrigan herself.  
Tamlin would surely soon become a very angry elf.  
I saw molten gold glimmer on the floor  
and quickly hid the remains of her ring seconds before  
he entered through that door.  
He put his sentries on guard to question  
and what happend next I watched with depression.  
Tamlin was frantic and furious  
not caring about eventual injuries.  
He made all his people gather  
and the guilty sentries with fear blather.  
I tried to beg for him to show them mercy.  
He refused and almost took that as hersey.  
So he brutally had them killed  
and the sight of that really had me chilled.  
The guards would't have a chance against the Morrigan.  
Her prowess is known to distant Oregon.  
Tamlin accused Rhys and the Night Court of tehft,  
burglary and Feyrenapping and then left  
to wreck, smash and cause us much unrest.  
I felt for something in my pocket and it was the ring.  
I couldn't help ponder over that melted of thing.  
The very next day Ianthe was called  
and the plans that was made had me apalled.  
To get Feyre back a very unsavory alliance  
with Hybern my High Lord was willing to chance.  
Hybern was Amaranthas original home  
she learnt their ways and showed us some.  
With this I couldn't watch with compliance.  
Wait and we will search for her I said with defiance.  
And fore once Tamlin really listened  
and in Ianthe's eyes some cunning glistened.

I tried to talk to any spies who might have information  
but what came to me was quite with ration.  
In the Night Court we had only one imformant  
and now he had became quite dormant.  
Azriel as spymaster is quite the legend  
and our search didn't went well as you can imagine.  
Tamlin was still rather angry  
and directed some of that at me.  
Ianthe stilled cooed about that king on his damned island.  
Someone sent a tip that Ferye could be in the northen highland.  
All the Night Court lands are deadly  
but I forced myself to be steady  
as we secretly went.  
Well that trip wasn't time well spent.  
No Feyre, no Rhys and luckily no Illyrians.  
Those deadly winged warriors are supposed to be like avians.  
Yes the author knows that the right word is bat  
but to find a fitting rhyme isn't easy like that.  
After some weeks she sent Tamlin a letter  
and that didn't make things better.  
It said she was well and left of her own free will.  
Tamlin called it forced lies and how to Rhys kill.  
The Spring Court people wanted Feyre back  
and were somewhat suprised at his lack  
of Cursebreaker backbringing talent  
but of fear they kept mostly silent.  
And soon it was time for our great and important rite.  
Without Feyre as his chosen maiden Tam wouldn't participate.  
He was the High Lord and his the duty but I couldn't fight  
about this and suddenly Ianthe saw me in a new light.  
Before I could fend her of and now I was in quite a plight  
and I thought about Tamlin with some slight spite.  
Just a short week to Feyre retrieve  
or soon we should all grieve.  
But someone gave us a new maybe good tip  
and I felt a bit more cheerful as I prepared for the trip.

So it was time to leave for the Illyrian Steppes  
and we couldn't afford any missteps.  
Bron and Hart flexed their biceps  
as we walked with silent steps.  
Almost as this was a jolly adventure  
and not a very dangerous venture.  
We had to move with stealth  
and hopefully would find Feyre in good health.  
The snow between the pine trunks was thick.  
I made a toss with the head to the hair back flick.  
We paused on a small snow covered knoll  
and suddenly I knew that we were close to our goal.  
For in the air was a familiar smell  
as Tamlin missed and me as well.  
I loosend a relieved and silent breath  
nodded to the sentries and hoped to avoid death.  
And there was Feyre standing in a dell  
seemingly alone as far as I could tell.  
Apparently Rhys didn't keep her in a cell.  
I hoped he was far of or it could be hell.  
I slowly said Feyre her name  
when she quickly turned she was not the same.  
Gone was the paleness and gauntness  
and her eyes were not haunted.  
I could see the color and muscle.  
My men surrounded her with a small rustle.  
She was dressed in leather and armed with a bow.  
She wasn't happy to see us and lowered her brow.  
Feyre didn't like to be hunted and didn't want to come.  
She told me frankly that Spring was no longer her home.  
My excuse for the lock up was not accepted  
and when I spoke up for Tam she protested.  
and my reasons and pleas felt flat  
She looked at me like I was a rat  
aimed an arrow and told us to scat.

Our encounter didn't went as it was thought.  
If Feyre didn't want to come she was to be brought.  
Or all plotting and hunting had been for naught.  
The whole situation with peril was fraught.  
So by force then and my men did hustle  
to herd Feyre so I could her bustle.  
She backed when I lunged but it didn't go as it ought.  
Feyre winnowed away to not be caught.  
Suddenly Rhysand was standing by her side.  
Clad in his usual black he watched our eyes went wide.  
He gave us threats and insults and ordered us of his land.  
And Feyre grew wings and claws and made her own stand.  
She told me that I had failed her and always picked Tam.  
Then she ended her speech with a bam.  
The human girl I knew with ears so rounded  
had died under that mountain.  
What come back from darkness and death was a creature  
of a far blacker and different feature.  
Rhysand must have taken Feyre's mind.  
So we needed someone to help her unbind.  
So we in a haste winnowed back to our own territory  
to fill Tamlin in on the whole horrible story.  
So I told him and heard him curse and swear.  
He would have her back for she was him dear.  
When his bride was back they would be the greatest love pair  
Prythain ever saw, to finally wed and with time get an heir.  
Fire Night for him was out of question  
for he couldn't to Feyre do that transgression.  
He said this with no small aggression  
and then gave me a not so discret suggestion.  
So I listened to Tamlin with a sinking heart.  
So I was to be quiet and do his part?

To get my mind of Calanmai that wretched rite.  
I said just remember from where came the Amarantha blight.  
Alright go ahead and talk to the king  
let's s if he can help to end this thing.  
So to Hybern's island we did depart  
and Ianthe went to and this trip was the start  
of something that affected the rest of my life  
and surely caused a lot of strife.  
Hybern was a green and damp place  
and the king lived in a white and ugly palace.  
I had never met him but Tam had  
and for that I was hardly sad.  
The king greated Ianthe like an old comrade  
and had known Tam's dad and granddad.  
Of Amarantha there was no mention  
but we talked with some tension.  
Of course there would be billing.  
But for a prize the king was willing  
to with Rhys make an invention  
and take Feyre and Rhys in detention.  
Break their bond and bargain  
so Tam his bride would regain.  
To do this the king wanted Feyre to him assist  
to read some magic book and Tamlin made a fist.  
He did agree and to let an army into our home  
and there was more to come.  
Down with the wall and humans to assemble.  
The last thing made me tremble.  
Not to them kill or hurt just to rule kindly over  
and the Hybern army wouldn't rover  
and hurt or torch anything in Spring.  
And then my gaze met a brown eye that was last in a ring.  
Yes it was really Jurian  
he was indead truly in  
Hybern and for some reason alive.  
I wondered how the king did that contrive.  
So that was to be the awful terms  
I felt we had opened a can of worms.

So we went home and was to wait for a message  
to tell when Hybern would start its wreckage.  
And Calanamai come and Tamlin hid in his study  
and I was to contaminate my body.  
Ianthe made herself the maid  
And I sought some aid.  
I tried to suggest do it with Bron  
but that of course she wasn't in on.  
I was a High Lord's son  
and this was duty to the court and she won.  
Besides didn't I want to have fun?  
So into the cave I went to get it done.  
Tamlin made a binding bargain with the king.  
Of lilacs and roses smelt the air of spring.  
I hoped that would never change  
but Hybern was set on the whole world to rearrange.  
And Feyre was as human born  
still had human family so would she mourn?  
I never asked Tam what he thought.  
And then the message came that the Night Court was caught.  
So we left for Hybern and as the last Feyre encounter  
it went of as a downer.  
Two of Rhysand's Illyrians were wounded.  
The whole trap was polluted.  
I realized that Feyre's letter was real  
and in the forrest when we tried her to steal  
what she said and how she acted was how she now feel.  
It was hard to take in but she tried to make a deal.  
She would come if the others went unharmed and free.  
Of course the king and Tamlin didn't agree.  
Tamlin just talked her down and tried her to grab.  
Feyre wouldn't have that and winnowed when he was her to nab.  
Tamlin stumbled and was hit by Rhys's fist,  
he found out that they were mated and saw red mist.  
And then he learned that Ianthe had played him  
and Feyre's bound and gagged sisters were dragged in.  
Then the humans Queens eagerly arrived  
to prolong the lives they already had lived.  
They spoke to Feyre rudely and on their feet shifted,  
waited to see her sisters into the Cauldron be lifted.

One of the sisters fought and the other sobbed.  
Suddenly my brain and mind felt befogged.  
It turned that Jurian was revived to convince the Queens  
that the king was good and had the means  
to make them immortal and upfill their dreams.  
Jurian had met them in secret of the scene  
and the king had hidden their palace behind a magic screen.  
Feyre showed rage and said all of Hybern were liars  
The king said the Queens were right in theirs desires.  
To be beautiful and young and rule forever.  
He gloated at the Night Court and thought he was clever.  
It turned out Ianthe had sold out Feyre's family.  
Tamlin didn't took that well and my skin felt clammy,  
I couldn't stop looking at the girl who cried  
and the strong emotions that I felt inside.  
Then the king made a blast of hot power.  
All of us fell down and Rhys's body to Feyre cover.  
On of the Illyrians wings was shredded  
and what would happen next I dreaded.  
Suddenly in the hall there was a giant black kettle.  
It felt somehow sentinet when I tried get its mettle.  
Morrigan tried to attack the king with a knife  
but then she froze when the king called her a prize.  
Rhys was warned not to interfer as he tried to Feyre shield.  
This was not how it was to go with a slaugthering field.  
Feyre pleaded for her sisters lives  
and the king said with words that cut like knives.  
Watch majesties as the prettier one is put in first.  
She was grabbed and Tamlin let out a curse.  
Stop this and launched for the the king on his throne  
but the king's magic leashed him and he gave a groan.  
The magic held him down and I stood alone.  
The guards hauled the weeping girl towards the Cauldron.  
I surged forward to stop them from having her in it thrown.  
Feyre pleaded and the old crone called her thief.  
The magic me leashed so my surge was brief.  
The Caluldron filled with smoking water  
and they throw her in. She was their fathers beloved daughter  
and he might never knew what happened to her.

All I could do was to watch and wait with dread  
my heart filled with lead and hope she wasn't dead.

My heart beat in my chest like thunder  
as I wondered what happened to her there under.  
The king made a gesture and the Cauldron upturned.  
Water ran out and then she was returned.  
I saw her take a breath and her skin was glowing.  
Her ears were pointed and my heart was slowing.  
She was lovely but sodden.  
The king and Queens smiles did broaden.  
She shivered on the floor and the guards did lear.  
I snarled with anger suddenly without fear  
to the king to not leave her so on the floor.  
I was free and lifted her up and the heart made a soar.  
I could feel her scent and see her up close  
and as I held her I froze.  
I realized this girl was my mate  
who I had found through this unlikely fate.  
The other sister was thrown in the kettle  
and she fought and refused to settle.  
She to was made fae and answered with rage.  
I heard the the name Elain and it was the best of the age.  
When I told Elain that she was my mate  
Nesta really showed her outrage.  
She took her sister away  
and pushed me to hold me at bay.  
Then Feyre let out some withe light and screams,  
pulled her hair and accused Rhys for schemes.  
She backed to Tam and away from their team.  
Feyre said Rhys had lost his control of her  
but she didn't wanted him dead the cur.  
So the king called his magic and the tattoo vanished.  
Tam was relieved and Rhys was anguished.  
Suddenly the whole Night Court were gone as banished.  
They took my mate and her sister with them.  
Jurian snicked and I roared at this outcome.  
I told Tamlin to get her but he just had Feyre back.  
The king raged about the book that not was in her pack.  
Feyre instead promised to take her own revenge.  
And by her look I knew it would be swift vengeance.  
So Tamlin took us all back to our home in Spring  
keping Feyre close like he was tied to her with a string.  
She smiled and talked but I had seen such light  
before and knew that something wasn't right.


End file.
